This project examines variations in memory-encoding operations by adults and children when faced with variations in task demands. The tasks involved are free recall, where heavy retrieval demands are placed, and recognition memory. The first three studies indicated that when college students study a list of unrelated words in preparation for a free recall test, their recall is superior to those expecting a recognition memory test. Recognition performance appeared to be affected little or not at all by test expectancy. Self report data indicated greater use of associative processes by subjects expecting a recall test, whereas those expecting recognition memory used (relatively) more simple item repetition during study. Reported use of associative methods was positively correlated with recall. Subsequent studies will examine such encoding - shift behavior in school children, and will obtain self report data from school-age subjects. The effects of specific encoding instructions and of training in the use of encoding strategies also will be examined with school children. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.